totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Gdy umiera świąteczny duch/@comment-34409011-20190224210031
Zacznę od czegoś niekonwencjonalnego - od humorystycznego podsumowania! Mam parę pomysłów jak inaczej można by nazwać ten odcineczek: "Odcinek tekstów na podryw" "Odcinek dziwnych dźwięków" "Odcinek marszczenia się" "Odcinek ran i opatrunków - Wojciu chwali się wiedzą medyczną #EDB" "Odcinek dziwnych folderów" "Odcinek FRIENDZONE'A" Lub „Odcinek dobrych rad” pod tytułem: "Sposób Fat Amy na zakończenie konwersacji: idź do toalety, bądź jak Amy!" Ps. Toaleta (i to co się w niej dzieje) powinna zostać uznana za głównego bohatera odcinków. A teraz na poważnie… Odcinek pomimo braku jakiejkolwiek śmierci był bardzo ciekawy i daje nam pełne pole do popisu w zakresie teorii. Coraz więcej dowiadujemy się o tym wielkim domu pełnym zagadek, skrytek i tajnych przejść/pomieszczeń. Teoretycznie nie pojawiły się żadne nowe potwory – mówię teoretycznie, ponieważ pojawił się ten, którego niósł Chase; ten, z którym walczyła Fiona (chyba, że to był ten sam?) ; ten opisany w książce Crominy. Zaciekawił mnie fakt, że w TF Constance i Exri niezbyt ukrywały swoje zdolności i nie miały zbyt wielu związanych z tym sekretów. Natomiast w TX dużo postaci skrywa wieeeeele faktów. Teraz tajemnicą nie są już tylko prowadzący i „magia okolicy” Jeśli chodzi o samych prowadzących, podobnie jak Mary byłam zaskoczona historią poznania Jeffa i Chase’a '(długo na to czekałam xD) chociaż nie byłam nią AŻ tak zszokowana. Jeff stwierdza, że w końcu wezmą się do roboty, czyli odbieram to jako znak, że w przyszłym odcinku pojawi się jakieś intrygujące zadanie? No i skoro dzisiaj nikt nie umarł, to w którymś odcinku dojdzie do hmmm… grupowej „rzezi”? ''cytuję Cb xD Teorie o Billu: Nie jestem teraz do końca pewna czy będzie on postacią złą czy dobrą: A) Myślę, że tak długo jak nie zrobi czegoś moim faworytkom, to wchodzi to szufladki : mysterious, mischievous guy (hehe) – według tej teorii jego osoba jest względna do sytuacji B) Może on jest dobry a to wszystko to tylko twoja próba podpuszczenia nas? (trochę wątpię ale kto wie xD ) C) Jeśli chodzi o samą jego osobowość to śmiem zauważyć, iż wcześniej bardziej zależało mu na powszechnej opinii, teraz udaje/zachowuje się mega uprzejmie już tylko przy Shan Podejrzanie bardzo zależy mu na Shannon, co skłoniło mnie do szalonej i prawdopodobnie nieprawdopodobnej teorii: Bill tak naprawdę poluje na ZaSailoSkryja i chce wykorzystać do tego Shan. Oczywiście ciekawi mnie jego historia, którą poznała Krystynka. Dlaczego Chase ją powstrzymał? Prowadzący zdają się być negatywnie do niego nastawieni choć z pozoru go ignorują… Bill usunął się Chase’owi z drogi, dlaczego? Czego Fiona mogła dowiedzieć się o Billu na strychu? Co wie o nim Cromina i co on wie o niej? '''Cromina - jej zachowanie mnie zaskoczyło, choć nie tak, jak może się to wydawać. Na początku myślałam, że po prostu od czasu do czasu będzie miała „przebłyski”, a tu proszę zaskoczenie. Dziewczyna wie więcej niż możemy puszczać i domyślam się, że skrywa jeszcze parę tajemnic. Brakowało mi troszkę w tym odcinku Fiony (Harleyyy Quinn) i Lukrecji, ale nawet osobno miały intrygujące przeżycia. ''Bardzo zwracam uwagę na ich opinie o innych postaciach przez co po tym odcinku zaczynam odczuwać niechęć do Billa i troszku bardziej lubię Wolfe’a. W odcinku swoje miejsce miało parę fajnych scen z udziałem: '''Fat Amy, Juniora, Diona, Shan'? (nie imponuje mi jeszcze). Co do tej grupki ciekawi mnie: O kim Amy chciała pogadać z Shan, Dion chyba trochę przeliczył się w swoich szansach u Shan i mam wrażenie, że kiedyś przysporzy mu to wielu kłopotów, ale moje teorie z tym związane są dość heh banalne. Krystynka, no cóż, odkryła tajemnice Billa, miała nieograniczony czas do oglądania nagrań, upiła się (a może ktoś miał wpływ na jej zachowanie ?Bill?), dostała padaczki śmiechu, została uśpiona purchawką i zwierzyła się trochę z przeżyć z TF, czy jest coś czego ta babcia NIE robiła? xD Daniel 'również pochwalił się swoją wiedzą i spostrzeżeniami, najbardziej wyczekuję jego rozmowy z Lukrecją o Constance. Czy dziewczyna będzie wstanie dowiedzieć się czegoś dzięki kapelusikowi? Dlaczego Wolfe sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie spodobał mu się fakt, że Lukrecja go dostanie – czy to może ja widzę coś, czego nie ma? xD '''No i przede wszystkim teoria o bałwankach: ' ''Bałwany w każdym odcinku są coraz bliżej domu. Symbolizują one „niebezpieczeństwo”, które nadciąga. Najprawdopodobniej pojawi się ono w następnym odcinku. Mam przeczucie, że nadejdzie wtedy, kiedy zawodnicy będą na zadaniu, które będzie odgrywało się na dworze. '' Ocena: 10/10 '''Faworyci: LUKRECJA, FIONA , Krystynka, Cromina, Daniel Prawie faworyci: Fat Amy, Wolf, „Mary, Chase, Jeff” Obojętni: Dion, Shannon, Junior Anty faworyci: ??? Ship: Lukrowany Wilk…Fat Junior…Croniel??? Top Friendship: Lukrecja & Fiona, Cheff & Jase, Cromina & Kenneth, A co z Chasem I kocykiem – ciągle czekam na ich historię :^